Inocencia
by Marina Cullen Gutierrez
Summary: Bella es feliz con su familia hasta que de pronto las cosas comienzan a cambiar - ¿Bella? ¿que fue lo que paso?-... - Yo no soy Bella- 2 años después de amanecer
1. Chapter 1

(Bella POV)

Era primavera y las flores en nuestro prado estaban mas hermosas que nunca, poco a poco se asomaban los rayos de sol entre los arboles, sin embargo eso no era lo que mas me gustaba de esta momento tan mágico, era el hermoso hombre que tenia a mi lado, mi dios griego, mi esposo.

Aun después de dos años de que me transformaran seguía preguntándome que había hecho para obtener tantas cosas hermosas.

Mi pequeña Renesmee, que ahora se encontraba dormida en nuestra cabaña, es una pequeña hermosa, es increíble cuanto ha crecido y a sus dos añitos se pensaría que tiene 6, es increíblemente perspicaz para su edad, por lo que Edward y yo decidimos que estudiaría en casa.

Todavía recuerdo el conflicto de hace 2 años, por un momento llegue a pensar que mi vida terminaría y mi pequeña estaría sola, pero algo que en ese momento me tranquilizaba era que Jacob siempre estaría ahí para ella, al principio no me agradaba la idea de que mi niña estuviera imprimada de el, pero a final me di cuenta de que era algo inevitable

Afortunadamente mi querida hermana Alice nos ayudo mucho al llevar a Nahuel para que diera su testimonio y de no ser por ella posiblemente no estaríamos aquí, todo estaba tan pacifico y tan tranquilo, quería quedarme aquí por siempre.

-Amor, ¿en que piensas? – me dijo Edward que brillaba por la luz del sol y sacándome de mis ensoñaciones- estas muy concentrada en algo- en ese momento el tenia curiosidad por saber lo que yo estaba pensando.

-Quieres que te lo explique o te lo muestre- le dije sabiendo cuanto le gustaba leer mi mente, después de mucha practica ya había dominado mi escudo y también había descubierto que en algunas ocasiones llegaba a repeler los ataques físicos, quite mi escudo y le mostré todo lo que pensaba en ese momento, en la familia, en Jacob, en Nessie y en lo que paso hace dos años.

-No tienes por que estar preocupada Bella- me dijo y después se acerco a mi oído- yo no lo estoy, tengo a las dos mujeres mas hermosas de este planeta y nadie va a lograr separarlas de mi lado- me dio un beso que me hizo estremecerme por completo.

- Espero que tengas razón- dije y le di otro beso aun mas largo pues una de las cosas que me encantaba de mi nueva vida era que ya no necesitaba oxigeno- por que yo no quiero separare de ti nunca- comenzó a acariciarme, sabia que si empezábamos ahorita no podríamos parar luego- Pero creo que tendremos que separarnos por ahora, pues una tierna princesa nos espera en la cabaña y se nos esta haciendo tarde- dije sabiendo que mi hija se levantaba temprano.

Tienes razón- dijo un poco preocupado por que le faltara algo a Nessie, puso una mano en mi cadera y agrego después de una pausa - Espero que podamos continuar con esto en otro momento.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo- respondí con alegría- vamos, seguro que Renesmee ya se despertó y nos esta buscando.

Con gran velocidad llegamos a nuestra pequeña cabaña y efectivamente, nuestra nena estaba acostada en nuestra cama con cara de cachorrito.

- Me dejaron sola- dijo haciendo un adorable puchero que cabía copiado de su tía Alice, aun así no podía mantenerse triste por siempre y le dijo a Edward - papi, te extrañe.

-Yo también Nessie - dijo con mi sonrisa favorita, ellos eran los dos amores de mi vida, no, eso no se le acercaba a lo mucho que los amaba.

-¿Y que para mamá no hay nada?- le dije a Renesmee "supuestamente" enojada.

-No te enojes mami a ti también te extrañe muchísimo, con todo mi corazón- no podía estar enojada con ella, era tan tierna, llevo su manita a mi cara y me mostró que quería que nos diéramos un abrazo los tres- ¿podemos mami?

-Claro que si nena, siempre- nos abrazamos los tres como la hermosa familia que somos, pero el ruido de un Flash me saco de mis pensamientos, en la puerta de la casa tomando una foto estaba Alice.

-Que tiernos se ven los tres juntos, pero ya es la hora de cambiar a Nessie- dijo mientras iba al armario lleno de conjuntos para mi niña y decía para si todo lo que tenia que hacer para arreglarla.

Renesmee extendió su manita a mi cara y me dijo "por favor sálvame de mi tía", ante eso Edward y yo no pudimos evitar soltar una carcajada, Alice confundida nos saco del cuarto y nos mando para la mansión Cullen

Al entrar se podía oler comida humana, seguramente estaba Jacob, al verlos a todos reunidos me senti en casa.

-Hola Bella- me dijo Esme que siempre era cariñosa y amable con nosotros - ¿Descansaste anoche?- estaba apunto de responderle cuando Emmet dijo

- Mamá, creo que lo que menos hizo ayer por la noche fue descansar, verdad Edward?

Yo estaba completamente avergonzada, mi hermanote nunca se cansaba de hacer todos esos comentarios hacia nosotros, aunque sabia que al no poder ruborizarme no me delataría a mi misma.

-Emmet, déjalos en paz, tu y yo tampoco descansamos mucho osito ¿recuerdas? - dijo Rosalie saliendo del cuarto- pero como estas tan preocupado por que Bella y Edward descansen, también descansaremos nosotros, ¿te agrada la idea?

Por un momento creí ver que emmet se puso pálido, pues "descansar por las noches" no era precisamente lo que el tenia en mente como su actividad principal.

- No, lo siento osita, no me meteré mas en los asuntos de ellos… por ahora- dijo malévolo, seguramente no seria nada bueno.

-¿Ya llegaron? ¿Y Nessie? – dijo Jacob saliendo de la cocina y viendo que no traíamos a nuestra pequeña con nosotros- No me digan… ¿otra vez la duende se puso a vestirla?

-SI- dijimos todos a coro.

-Bueno, tendré que esperar, ¿Jasper no puedes controlar a tu esposa? – dijo con cierta esperanza en la voz.

-Ni le preguntes- dijo Emmet- por que cuando se trata de Alice, el valiente soldado se transforma en Romeo, no le puede negar NADA- Rosalie le dio un golpe en la cabeza y lo regaño por lo que había dicho.

Siguieron con sus discusiones pero de pronto deje de escucharlos, me empecé a sentir mareada y llego un momento en que no pude mantenerme en pie, estaba a punto de caer al piso pero Edward me sostuvo antes de caerme.

-Bella, ¿estas bien? – dijo mi ángel preocupado por mi- Rosalie por favor llama a Carlisle, Bella tranquila, no te va a pasar nada.

-Yo… yo…me siento mal- sabia que no aguantaría mucho mas tiempo despierta y les dije- los quiero mucho a todos- y de ahí no supe nada mas.

* * *

><p><strong>hola hola! Bueno chicos y chicas mi primera historia, próximo capitulo Edward POV, NO SE LO PIERDAN! <strong>**Espero que les guste Besos y Abrazos de Marina ;)**


	2. ¿Y Bella?

**(Edward POV)**

- Los quiero mucho a todos- dijo mi Bella y cerro los ojos, no sabia que era lo que estaba pasando y Carlisle no estaba aquí para ayudar.

-¡Bella! Despierta por favor- dije en tono suplicante y sentí lagrimas inexistentes en mis ojos- ¿donde esta Carlisle? –pregunte y mire a Rosalie.

- Ya lo llame, dijo que venia para acá- dijo preocupada tanto por mi como por Bella, después de lo ocurrido hace dos años ellas dos se habían unido mucho.

En ese momento entro Alice a la casa, llevaba a mi pequeña en brazos _"¿Qué paso, solo vi a Bella cayendo?"_ me dijo alarmada a la vez que dejo que Jacob cargara a Nessie y pregunto esta vez en voz alta.

- ¿Que fue lo que paso?- dijo mirándome, pensando que tal vez no había escuchado su pregunta mental, pero yo estaba ten concentrado en Bella que solo escuche su pregunta a lo lejos, Esme al ver que no le respondí le dijo lo que había ocurrido.

-Ninguno de nosotros sabemos que paso, de pronto Jacob, Emmet y Rosalie estaban discutiendo cuando Bella se desvaneció en brazos de Edward- por su voz sabia que también había estado sollozando.

-Si, se nota que literalmente cayo rendida a tus pies hermanito- todos volteamos a ver a Emmet con cara de aprensión y reproche, ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir algo así en este momento? _"lo siento hermano solo quería disminuir un poco la tensión"_ dijo Emmet en su mente con notoria culpabilidad.

-¿Como se te ocurre decir eso Emmet?- dijo Rosalie, en su mente solo repetía cosas como _"eres un idiota Emmet"_ y _"lo siento Edward"_ – ¿No vez que todos estamos preocupados por Bella?

-¿Mami?- dijo Nessie bajando de los brazos de Jacob- ¿que tienes mamá? Despierta- movió a Bella de un lado a otro con sus manitas y dirigió su mirada a mi- Papá ¿mami esta dormida? Pero ella no puede dormir, ¿que es lo que le pasa?- me miro y en sus ojitos vi que estaba preocupada, no sabia que decirle, este era uno de esos momentos donde me sentía incompetente.

-No lo se nena, pero ya veraz como va a estar bien, te lo prometo- le dije abrazándola y dándole un beso en su mejilla, mi pequeña no tenia por que pasar por esto, además yo ya había perdido una vez a bella y aunque sonara egoísta no quería volver a perderla.

Jasper estaba haciendo todo lo posible por tranquilizarnos a todos, pero nuestras emociones eran tan fuertes que al poco tiempo el también se empezó a preocupar.

- Escuchen, Carlisle ya esta aquí- dijo Alice que fue la primera en escuchar el sonido de su coche, se abrió la puerta y entro Carlisle preocupado por todo el ambiente que habia en la casa.

-¿Bella?, Edward ¿que es lo que ha ocurrido? – dijo mientras se acercaba hacia nosotros para examinar a Bella.

-No lo se Carlisle, es por eso que te llamamos, de pronto Bella se "desmayo" pero no sabemos la razón, yo no puedo leer su mente, esta bloqueada- le dije – ¿sabes que es lo que le esta ocurriendo?

- Esto es muy extraño, nunca antes había escuchado o visto algo parecido- la llevamos a uno de los sillones de la sala y ahí Carlisle la estuvo examinando un buen rato.

Finalmente eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras y dijo:

-no creo que este en un peligro grave, por ahora hay que vigilarla, después le preguntaremos todas las cosas que hizo antes de desmayarse para saber que fue lo que la llevo a esto- Puso una de sus manos en mi hombro como señal de apoyo y se fue.

En este momento tenia ganas de regresar al pasado y quedarme para siempre en los buenos momentos que tuvimos como familia, pero mi pequeña me necesitaba asi que la cargue y la tranquilice un poco, no me gustaba verla llorar.

(2 dias después)

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Bella esta inconciente, cada vez tenia menos esperanzas de que despertara y de que volviera a estar bien, Nessie es de las pocas cosas buenas a las que todavía me puedo aferrar. Estaba pensando en todo esto cuando de pronto llego Alice corriendo a toda su capacidad y me dijo:

-Rápido, es Bella, va a despertar en unos minutos- su cara era completamente alegre y supongo que la mía igual, por fin iba a terminar la espera.

Salimos corriendo de la cabaña y ya todos (menos Jacob que estaba en la Push) estaban reunidos alrededor de la cama en la que estaba Bella, entonces comenzó la cuenta regresiva:

-Cinco- dijo Alice _"ya casi despierta"_

-Cuatro- dijo mi hija _"vuelve mami"_

-Tres- esta vez fue Rosalie _"Apresúrate Bella te necesitamos"_

- Dos- Emmet _"Regresa Bellita"_

- Uno- Dije yo...

Al momento de que Bella abrió los ojos me sentí completo, como si una parte de mi hubiera vuelto, pero esa sensación solo duro una milésima de segundo por que de inmediato nos dimos cuenta de que algo en Bella había cambiado. Sus ojos ya no eran color miel como los de uno de nosotros, eran azules.

-Wow que cambio hermanita- Emmet fue el primero en hablar- ¿Qué te hiciste?

-No seas estupido Emmet, ¿como te sientes Bella?- dijo esta vez Rosalie.

-Ya cállense, tengo que saber que color de ropa prefiere- respondió Alice con su emoción de siempre.

- ALTO-dije yo cansado de que todos hablaran y no pudieran controlarse, al instante todos guardaron silencio y yo me dirigí hacia Bella- ¿Bella? ¿Que fue lo que paso?- su mente estaba bloqueada, por lo que no podía saber que cruzaba por su cabeza, confundida miro lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Yo no soy Bella- dijo con tono de confusión, lo que hizo que me preocupara aun mas de lo que ya lo había estado, por su rostro primero paso la confusión, luego la preocupación y por ultimo el entendimiento.

-Si no eres mi Bella, ¿Entonces quien eres?- le dije, ella solo sonrío y dijo:

-Yo soy…

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong> jaja hola de nuevo, lamento haberme tardado tanto en publicar, prometo que subiré los capítulos mas a menudo, bueno, díganme que les pareció.

No sean malitos y dejen sus reviews, me hacen muy muy feliz! los quiero mucho! Besos de Marina :D


	3. Inocencia

-Yo soy… Un vampiro- aunque eso no respondía mi pregunta sirvió para dejarme todavía mas desconcertado, ya sabíamos que Bella era un Vampiro, aun así, ¿Por qué nos lo repetía? ¿por que sus ojos eran azules?

Oye, por si no te has dado cuenta, todos aquí somos vampiros- Dijo Emmet- ¿no lo vez? –dijo mientras señalaba sus colmillos y sus ojos.

- Ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón, no siento los latidos de sus corazones- de pronto capte la sed en su mirada, pero sabia que no haría nada, para asegurarme vi a Alice y ella me dijo: _"no le hará nada a Nessie, pero hay que vigilarla"_

- Creo que no todos son Vampiros, ¿la pequeña es mitad humana me equivoco?- dijo y le sonrío a mi hija- ¿Como te llamas?

-Renesmee, pero todos me dicen Nessie- le contesto y llevo una mano al rostro de Bella, primero le mostró el día de su nacimiento, después la masacre con los Vulturi y por ultimo varias imágenes de Bella y ella juntas.

-Ya veo, el cuerpo elegido fue el cuerpo de tu madre- reflexiono un minuto y luego nos dijo- perdonen mi descortesía, mi nombre es Inocencia, lamento haber entrado en el cuerpo de su Bella pero era inevitable, al parecer tiene un increíble potencial.

-¿Me estas diciendo que tu no eres Bella?- le dije yo aun sin poder creerlo.

-Hay hermano, ya lo repitió como 50 veces – Tenia ganas de golpear a Emmet pero esta vez Rosalie se me adelanto.

- Bueno Inocencia, nosotros somos Alice, Jasper, Edward, Renesmee, Carlisle, Esme, Emmet y yo soy Rosalie-dijo a la vez que señalaba a cada uno de nosotros -dime ¿de donde vienes? – dijo Rosalie emocionada por hacer una nueva amiga, cosa que me extrañaba por que en primera ella no es de hacer amigas y segunda, la chica con la que quería congeniar estaba en el cuerpo de mi esposa.

-"Pues, les contare toda mi historia espero que no se aburran, hace algunos miles de años existían varias tribus alrededor del mundo, yo estaba en una de ellas, un día al caminar al río por agua me tope con algo extraño, había un joven de ojos negros y mirada encantadora, se llamaba Sebastian, me saludo y al poco tiempo nos enamoramos"

"un día el me confeso que era un Vampiro, yo le pedí que me transformara y el así lo hizo, pero al transformarme se dio cuenta de que yo era diferente pues mis ojos no habían cambiado, aun así no le importo y seguimos nuestra vida juntos, pero un día una pequeña organización llamada los Vulturis apareció, ellos dijeron que habíamos cometido muchas atrocidades (cosa que no es cierta) y nos pidieron unirnos a ellos por nuestros poderes, nosotros no aceptamos y ellos… Mataron a Sebastian- otra cosa que me sorprendió es que ella si podía llorar, se limpio sus lagrimas y siguió hablando- estaban a punto de matarme a mi cuando hice que mi alma se guardara en un objeto y se quedara ahí hasta que alguien digno y tuviera un buen o buenos dones me recibiera en su cuerpo, al parecer su "Bella" era la indicada, cuanto lo siento- termino con remordimiento.

-No te preocupes, sabemos que no fue culpa tuya- dijo Carlisle.

-Claro que es culpa suya, si no fuera por ella mi hermanita todavía estaría aquí- dijo Alice con un claro enojo, yo también estaba molesto, pero sabia que en esta ocasión Carlisle tenia la razón, Inocencia no sabia nada de este lugar y aunque estuviera en el cuerpo de mi esposa teníamos que ayudarla.

-Alice, calma- dijo Jasper y al instante una ola de calma y tranquilidad inundo el lugar, lo que hizo que Alice se molestara aun más.

-Esto no traerá nada bueno- dijo a todos y salio del cuarto, Jasper la siguió y dijo que iba a intentar calmarla.

-Querida, ¿quieres que te muestre la casa? A partir de ahora vas a vivir aquí- dijo Esme con su tono maternal.

-Yo… yo… creo que no debería vivir aquí, solo causo problemas- dijo y agacho la mirada, se veía a leguas que estaba deprimida y eso a Emmet no le gusto _"voy a animarla un poco"_

-No te preocupes, la duende solo necesita algo de tiempo para asimilar todo esto, pero dime, ¿así que eres una de las primeras Vampiresas que existe?- le pregunto con alegría, se veía que la chica era tímida, al igual que mi Bella.

-Pues si, digamos que nací hace bastante-dijo pensando- ¿En que siglo estamos?

-Estamos en el siglo XXI –le dije yo – tengo una pregunta, ¿mi esposa Bella va a regresar con nosotros?

-Parece que si ha pasado bastante tiempo- dijo ella y al instante bajo la mirada- la verdad es que no lo se, es mas, ni si quera pensé que lo de la transferencia de almas funcionara pero, ¿me podrías mostrar la casa Esme? – dijo muy tímidamente.

-Claro que si, acompáñame – dijo Esme y las dos salieron de la habitación.

**(Alice POV)**

Salí del cuarto enojada, no podía ser que todos le dieran la razón a esa…. esa…. Persona, ella nos había quitado a Bella y aun así todos la apoyaban, lo peor de todo es que yo en el fondo sabia que todos tenían razón, ella no tenia toda la culpa de lo que estaba pasando, pero no tenia un buen presentimiento de esto.

-Alice… espera por favor- dijo Jasper tirando muy delicadamente de mi brazo- ella no es mala, siente culpa por lo que le hizo a Bella, esta muy deprimida, creo que lo que necesita ahora es que la apoyemos, ella no conoce nada de esta época.

Yo sabia que era el despertar sola sin conocer a nadie, sabia el miedo que se sentía y también sabia que ella sola lo podía superar al igual que yo lo hice.

-Puedes apoyarla tu, yo no are nada por ella a menos que sea necesario- nunca me había comportado así, aunque algo me decía que la apoyara yo no podía hacerlo, seria como traicionar a Bella- no se que hacer Jasper, no sabemos nada de ella, no podemos recibirla con los brazos abiertos, esta en el cuerpo de Bella ¿que pasaría si ella no regresa? No se como Edward puede soportarlo y no recriminarle nada a Inocencia.

- Amor, se que estas preocupada, pero no encuentro ningún sentimiento malo o negativo viniendo de ella- dijo acariciando mi pelo – tal vez debemos darle una oportunidad.

Tal vez Jasper tenía razón y estaba siendo muy paranoica, pero no tenía buenos presentimientos a cerca de esa chica, solo esperaba que el futuro no se tornara gris de nuevo.

* * *

><p>hola! como lo prometido es deuda aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo :D , por fa dejen un comentario diciéndome: ¿que piensan de Inocencia? ¿que creen de la teoría de Alice? ¿creen que bella regresara? díganme si les gusto el POV Alice y si quieren que haga puntos de vista de los demás integrantes de la familia Cullen Besos y abrazos Marina ;)<p> 


	4. ¿amor?

**(Esme POV)**

-¿me podrías mostrar la casa Esme?- me dijo tímidamente Inocencia, la verdad es que su nombre le quedaba muy bien, era como una pequeña niña perdida en medio de la nada, teníamos que ayudarla.

-Claro que si, acompáñame- le dije y salimos del cuarto.

No sabía si estaba bien pero quería que se sintiera como en casa y que estuviera en confianza con nosotros así que con cuidado de no ser muy brusca tome su mano mostrándole todo mi apoyo, ella volteo a verme primero extrañada pero después sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Gracias Esme, hace mucho que nadie me mostraba cariño, me siento tan sola- conforme decía las palabras se acercaba mas a mi hasta que me abrazo y puso su cabeza en mi hombro- gracias.

-No es nada, sabes que siempre tendrás nuestro apoyo- le dije, por alguna razón ella me recordaba a mi bebe, me puse a pensar en que hubiera pasado si la que hubiera muerto fuese yo y que mi nene hubiera vivido, en todo caso no me hubiera gustado eso, no por el hecho de morir, si no por que mi bebe se hubiera quedado solo, una indefensa criatura en un mundo desconocido para ella, tal vez por eso inocencia me lo recordaba- Ven, te quiero enseñar el jardín, ese es uno de mis lugares favoritos.

A paso lento nos dirigimos hacia mi jardín, ahí era un lugar donde podía disfrutar, de pronto no se como paso pero las dos nos encontrábamos sentadas en frente de las flores e Inocencia me dijo:

-Esme quiero mostrarte algo- toco las flores y cerro los ojos al tiempo que se concentraba, el cambio no fue inmediato pero de pronto las flores comenzaron a crecer, hermosas, de una manera en que nunca antes las había visto

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- le pregunte pues estaba maravillada- Esto es increíble.

-Ese es mi poder, puedo hacer lo que quiera con la naturaleza, por ejemplo podría hacer hablar a una planta o animal, hacerlos crecer rápidamente o hasta llegar a entender sus sentimientos, es algo queme encanta por que la naturaleza no tiene maldad, es pura, desde que perdí a mi familia y amigos ella ha sido como una esperanza para mi- ella hablaba con mucha devoción, cada palabra suya era como un revitalizante, como algo que te hacia sentir bien.

-Ahora no estas sola Inocencia, yo también perdí a un ser que amaba con toda mi alma y se que al principio es difícil, pero por alguna razón esta aquí y te vamos a apoyar en todo lo que necesites- ella tenia mi comprensión y cariño, yo ya la quería como un miembro de la familia lo único que quedaba era poder sacarla del cuerpo de Bella y trasladarla a otro lado.

**(Edward POV) (2 días después)**

Cada día que pasaba era aun mas desalentador, Inocencia y Alice no podían estar en un mismo cuarto pues inmediatamente Alice se ponía a la defensiva y cambiaba completamente su forma de ser.

Estaba con Renesmee leyéndole un cuanto a cerca de la mitología griega, era increíble como a una pequeña de su edad le gustara esto, de pronto tocaron la puerta, como no escuchaba los pensamientos de nadie afuera de la cabaña estaba casi seguro de que era Inocencia.

-Puedes pasar- dije con voz normal pues sabia que me escucharía, en efecto paso a la cabaña con un poco de inseguridad, nos busco con la vista y se fue a sentar al lado de Renesmee.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- le dijo a mi pequeña y ella, no sin cierta duda, le dijo que no había problema- Quería saber si podía pasar un día junto con ustedes, es algo que deseo, espero no haya ningún problema.

"_papi quiero que se quede, me recuerda mucho a mamá" _me dijo Renesmee _"podemos hacer las cosas que siempre hacemos juntos"_

-Claro, no hay problema- le dije y continúe con mi relato- Hades era un dios al que se le conocía como dios de la muerte, vivía en el mundo subterráneo, era hermano de Zeus y Poseidón.

-Yo viví en esa época- dijo Inocencia- era completamente diferente a lo que tienen aquí, recuerdo que los aldeanos se ponían con sus artesanías a venderlas por las calles y todo se transportaba por burros, caballos o carretillas…- realmente no me esperaba que ella hubiera estado ahí, pues su nombre no encajaba mucho con la época, sin embargo ella siguió con su relato y Renesmee la escuchaba con mucha atención, era sorprendente la manera en la que te atrapaba con su historia, pues no necesitabas de un libro a cerca de Grecia, era como si tuvieras a una experta en el tema en tu casa.

Siguió platicando y cuando nos dimos cuanta ya era casi de noche, Renesmee tenía que dormir así que aunque estuviera muy entretenida le dije.

-Bueno pequeña historiadora es hora de ir a la cama.

- No papá solo una historia mas, esto no viene en los libros y es mas interesante- me dijo y sus ojos brillaban de la emoción.

-Se que es interesante, pero cuando te despiertes ella te puede contar mas historias, se me hace extraño que Alice…- corte mi frase "se me hace extraño que Alice no haya venido a cambiarte" pero me di cuenta de que lo mas probable era que no viniera por Inocencia- bueno, esta vez te cambiare yo.

-No, por que tu eres un hombre y los hombres no deben de ver a las mujeres- Alice ya la había envenenado con sus ideas- Inocencia, ¿crees que me puedas ayudar a cambiarme?

-Claro Nessie con mucho gusto, Edward es la hora de las chicas así que salte para que podamos empezar- Genial, otra persona que se parecía a Alice, salí a toda prisa y efectivamente espere toda una hora en la puerta, ¿que no podían simplemente ponerle una pijama? Finalmente me dijeron que podía entrar, lo que vi me dejo asombrado, estaban Nessie y Bell… Inocencia peinadas con trenzas y con sus respectivas pijamas.

-Y bien que te parece- pregunto Inocencia mientras le daba vueltas a Renesmee a fin de que la viera de todos los ángulos, su largo cabello cobrizo se encontraba acomodado en una trenza.

-Pues, siendo sincero, se ven preciosas- les dije pues era verdad- pero por mas lindas que se vean es hora de dormir… por cierto tengo una duda, ¿por que tu te pones pijama si eres un Vampiro?- le pregunte.

-Pues, es que… yo si duermo- me dijo apenada- soy como Renesmee, también puedo comer comida normal o cazar, prácticamente soy mitad humana.

-Inocencia- dijo Renesmee- ¿crees que por hoy podrías quedarte a dormir conmigo y abrazarme por la noche como lo hace mamá? Es que la extraño.

-Se lo que sientes por lo de tu mamá y no hay problema, me quedare contigo las veces que quieras- respondió con una sonrisa.

Yo comencé a tararear la nana que compuse para Bella y al poco rato las dos se quedaron dormidas, me dio curiosidad así que me acerque para ver como dormían, con los ojos cerrados Inocencia me recordaba a Bella cuando era humana y dormía, respiraba lentamente y tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, se veía hermosa.

Espera ¿que estoy diciendo?, yo solo quiero a Bella, pero… ella es casi idéntica, además de que es muy interesante la vida que llevaba de humana, creo que sin quererlo… me estoy enamorando de ella.

* * *

><p>hola hola, se que es un poco tarde, pero espero que este día de San Valentin se la hayan pasado muy bien en compañía de los que quieren, bueno ¿que opinan del capitulo? ¡Comenten! Besitos y muchisimos abrazos de Marina<p> 


End file.
